A Quiet Day Alone
by gayfic33
Summary: With Anubis House empty for break, an angry Fabian walks in on Jerome in private. The two decide that today is the perfect day to try something new. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


It's a silent day in Anubis House. Break has just begun and only students remain. Even Victor was gone and wouldn't be back until late at night. However, the silence in Anubis House never lasts for long.

"Jerome! Where's my jacket?" Fabian yells as he walks down the hall. "I lent it to you last week and I need it now!" Fabian shouts once more before going silent as he opens Jerome's door and sees him lying in his bed with his pants and boxers to his knees and his long and rock hard penis in his hand.

"Fabian!" Jerome quickly grabs the blanket next to him and throws it over himself.

"Oh…" Fabian is too shook to finish his thought….or move.

"Fabian!" Jerome is also shocked at Fabian's inability to move. "Why are you standing there? Leave." Jerome doesn't put much effort into that, as he is liking the way Fabian is looking at him.

"Um…" Fabian is stunned as Jerome slowly slides the blanket off, letting his penis fling back up, a small bit of pre-cum sliding down the head.

"Close the door, and lock it." Jerome stands up out of bed, flinging his pants off his ankles.

"Okay." It's as if Fabian is a snake and Jerome is the snake charmer as Fabian closes and locks the door before unbuttoning his shirt.

As Fabian continues to slowly take his clothes off, Jerome steps forward and runs his fingers through Fabian's hair, pushing it out of his eyes. Once Fabian is as naked as Jerome, he looks up at him. He stares into Jerome's blue eyes, mesmerized. He slowly raises his hand up to Jerome's long and volumized blonde locks, digging his fingers through the side of his hair and moving his face up to Jerome's. Fabian is amazed by how Jerome's hair is both soft and hard. Jerome begins moving down in sync with Fabian moving up. It's as if everything around them is frozen in time as their lips touch.

Their lips stay connected, slowly moving together for minutes before time begins to go back to normal. Their heads separate and Fabian goes back to looking at Jerome, his hand still in his hair.

"This can't be real," Fabian whispers only seconds before time changes again, this time as if everything was in fast forward.

Their kissing becomes faster and messier, Fabian digging his other hand also into Jerome's hair as Jerome guides them onto his bed. As they both sit onto the bed, Jerome drags his hands down onto Fabian's chest. He drags his fingers down Fabian's body until he reaches his average sized penis, which has been slowly growing and hardening in the past few minutes. They stop kissing as Jerome's hands slide across Fabian's shaft. Fabian moves forward, bringing his mouth to Jerome's ear.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Fabian whispers.

This switches Jerome instantly. Jerome gets up off the bed, grabs Fabian by the shoulders and flips him around. He pushes Fabian's head into the wall, forcing Fabian onto his hands and knees. Jerome doesn't waste time before shoving his penis directly into Fabian's ass. Fabian quickly grabs the nearby pillow and covers his mouth as he screams. The screaming from Fabian only gets Jerome more excited, going in and out of Fabian with greater speed and strength.

"Fucking Fabian!" Jerome begins to shout over and over.

Five minutes into this and the pain begins to feel more comfortable, not great, but comfortable for Fabian. At this point, Jerome is holding it all in as much as possible. He feels ready to explode but just doesn't want this to end. Holding it all in is making Jerome sweat hard, some of his hair getting wet and falling down. Drips of sweat fall of Jerome's abs and onto Fabian's red ass as he continues.

"No!" Jerome shouts as he begins to cum into Fabian. "Fuck!" Jerome begins to slow down, running one of his hands through his own hair.

Fabian takes a deep breath in then out as Jerome slides his penis out of him. Jerome and Fabian remain still for a minute, taking in everything that just happened. Fabian slowly begins to turn around, his entire body vibrating with pain. Fabian lays down on his side, placing his head on a pillow. He looks up at Jerome, who is smiling and sweaty.

"Come. Lay with me." Fabian pats next to him.

Jerome just laughs and slides himself onto the bed next to Fabian, side to side, face to face, penis to penis. Jerome grabs his blanket and slides it over both of their bodies, covering their stomach and below.

"That was… beautiful." Fabian says as he reaches forward and moves a piece of Jerome's sweaty hair out of his face.

"That's one way to put it. For me, that was… amazing!" Jerome moves forward and gives Fabian a quick peck on the lips.

"So… what now?" Fabian is hoping Jerome wants more out of this but is too scared to ask that.

Jerome just smiles before slowly moving down the bed and under the blanket. With everything but the top of Jerome's hair under the blanket, Jerome moves his mouth towards Fabian's penis and takes it in. Fabian digs both his hands into Jerome's hair, his favorite part of all of this.

"Oh… sure." Fabian whispers, unable to stop smiling.


End file.
